User blog:Merricksdad/Taking Comments and Suggestions for WM3
So I hear a lot of chatter about the WM3 beta over the last half year (or so). I'd really like to get WM3 moved up to the standard edition soon. Maybe even before june hits and I go on vacation. While I still don't have at-home internet, I have taken a bit of the donation money to fix up my bike. I can now ride the two miles to some internet and do some work at least two days a week, if not 4 or 5. So here is a smallish list of the current complaints about WM3 beta: *Issue saving options: I really need more info on this topic. I can't duplicate it, and so I also don't seem to have to do the things you guys have come up with to get around the issue. Fill me in as completely as you can and I'll get the config fixed. *Speed lower than WM2: Assuming the speed issue is primarily caused by the new options WM 3 has, including rules manager and friend tracker. I want to get a few tweaks performed on both of those systems, as well as the dynamic grabber, which in the longrun will allow you to toggle those features entirely on or off. Ultimately it should increase performance a bit. *Another possibility of the slowness is in how sidekicks are handled, and their options stored. I'd like to do a complete revamp of the options system which would split all data for any given sidekick into its own about:config data entry. That entry would store the history, options, and user built bonus types separately from all other sidekick data. This will greatly shrink every sidekick's data footprint, as well as potentially alleviate some maximum capacity issues we may be reaching again with firefox. The only drawbacks to this idea is that current saved data will have to either be converted or destroyed, ie you may need to set up your sidekick options again. Probably not that big of a deal. In addition a portion of the FV sidekick may need to be rewritten which specifically deals with known internal bonus names in the host. FV sidekick is the only sidekick to make use of that feature as far as I know. *More options means more confusion: well to an extent I agree. I like to improve WM each time by increasing the options and adding at least some of those features suggested by the community. I do realize that does make it harder for new users to set up, and also for users who are not as computer-savvy to use. I'd like to find a happy medium there, and I think that comes from maybe exporting some of the advanced features into sidekick-like scripts. For instance, I may move the dynamic grabber and the rules manager and the friend tracker into separate scripts which you can install to aquire those features in the WM host panel. This would also reduce the memory and cpu footprint of basic WM features. Comments? Please, give some input on this great program and lets make it better. I'm currently exploring a lot of options for WM at the moment, and like I mentioned, I want WM beta to graduate soon. All comments are greatly appreciated! Category:Blog posts